


A Home for You and I

by PatriciaKoiFish



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriciaKoiFish/pseuds/PatriciaKoiFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney has some concerns</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Home for You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dedougal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/gifts).



> Written for Sid/Geno 2016 Fic exchange. 
> 
> Thanks a bunch to my beta, kettering, for yelling at me the entire time I wrote this.

Sidney creeps into the house, disabling the alarm and petting Maggie on the head when she comes over to investigate. “Hey girl,” Sidney says quietly, scratching behind her ears. Maggie woofs, her tail thumping a few times against Sidney’s leg as they make their way up the stairs. Sidney peeks into Tatyana’s room and smiles as Maggie pushes her way past Sidney to jump onto her bed. Tatyana mumbles and stirs, her hand automatically finding Maggie’s fur and petting absentmindedly. Sidney smiles and closes the door before tiptoeing his way to the master bedroom. He strips efficiently down to his boxers before slipping into bed so he doesn’t wake Tatyana’s papa.

 

He always forgets that Zhenya is a light sleeper like him. “Sid?” Zhenya says sleepily, turning to face Sidney. He frowns at the space between them, reaching out to gather Sidney to his chest. “How mission?”

 

Sidney grimaces, burying his face in Zhenya’s chest. “You know I can’t tell you that.”

 

Zhenya scoffs, his hand coming up to brush reassuringly through Sidney’s hair. “Cannot share secret spy mission with husband? Bad for marriage when husbands can’t talk. Have to divorce now, Sid,” Zhenya says gravely, grunting when Sidney digs in his fingers into Zhenya’s side.

 

“Ass,” Sidney mutters, settling against Zhenya’s chest with a sigh. “You act like you never had to keep secrets from your significant other when you were a spy.”

 

“Yes, but then I meet nosy Canadian robot,” Zhenya says cheerfully, his arms tightening around Sidney. Sidney rolls his eyes but moves until he and Zhenya are molded together. Zhenya sighs, his breath ruffling Sidney’s hair as he sinks back into a comfortable silence. “Sid?”

 

Sidney exhales, his nervous energy preventing him from relaxing into Zhenya’s hold. “Do you ever miss it?” Zhenya makes a quizzical noise, hands gliding down Sidney’s back to soothe away Sidney’s aches and pains. “I mean, do you ever miss being a spy?” Sidney huffs when Zhenya shrugs. “You have to miss visiting exotic places, meeting new people. That rush of adrenaline when you evade the police.”

 

Zhenya’s quiet for so long, his hands roaming across Sidney’s back, Sidney almost worries he won’t answer. “Sometimes,” he finally admits, shifting until he and Sidney are facing each other. “Miss traveling. Miss driving fancy cars–”

 

“More like _crashing_ fancy cars.” Sidney grins when Zhenya pinches his nose.

 

“Quiet you,” Zhenya scolds, letting go when Sidney goes for the spot under his ribs. They settle down again, Sidney rubbing his nose petulantly. “Miss lots of things from spy life, Sid. I work for Russian government for six years. Hard to let go.” Sidney nods, closing his eyes as Zhenya holds his face lightly in his hands. “But I’m miss Sid and Tanyushka more if I’m gone,” he says seriously, thumbs brushing Sidney’s cheeks rhythmically. “It been five years since I leave Russian government, why ask now?”

 

Sidney shrugs unconvincingly, turning his face into Zhenya’s palm to press his lips there. “I just thought...you might be...bored. After all these years.” He gives a sheepish smile as Zhenya sighs and kisses Sidney on the temple.

 

“Bad mistake, Sid. Canadian robots not supposed to think,” Zhenya says jokingly, ignoring Sidney’s “Hey!” in protest. “I’m happy here with you and Tanyushka. I like my quiet life. No lying. No running. No one trying to suffocate me with a pillowcase–”

 

“That was one time and you promised never to bring that up! Unless you want me to talk about Cairo?”

 

“Hey! Not my fault!” Zhenya protests.

 

“Zhenya! You shot me in the ass with a tranquilizer!”

 

Sidney squawks when Zhenya’s hands sneak down to grab his ass. “Is a big target,” Zhenya croons, adding another squeeze. Sidney grumbles but allows Zhenya to grope his ass while he turns his face into Zhenya’s chest. “Good night Sidyushenka,” Zhenya whispers as Sidney starts to drift off, sighing happily.

 

xxx

 

Sidney jerks awake, breathing heavily as he adjusts to his surroundings. “Sid?” Zhenya asks groggily as he wakes up, his body curled around Sidney’s tense back. “What wrong?” The sun peeks through the curtains, dim light diffusing through the room.

 

Sidney shakes his head, relaxing back into Zhenya’s embrace. “It’s nothing. Go back to sleep,” he murmurs, fitting his hand into Zhenya’s and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss softly.

 

“Papa!” Tatyana shouts, bursting into the room and startling them both. “I’m hungry and–DADDY!” She squeals, launching herself onto the bed. Zhenya grunts and rolls over, throwing an arm over his face as he groans about weird Canadian habits that Sidney and Tatyana ignore. “I missed you, Daddy.” Tatyana beams at him, her dark brown curls falling in front of her face.

 

Sidney brushes them back, his heart swelling as Tatyana continues to smile at him. “Hello precious. I’ve missed you too.” He cuddles her to his chest, pressing kisses all over her face to make her laugh and squirm away.

 

“Papa! Look! Daddy’s home!” Sidney winces when Tatyana climbs over him, her knee catching him in the stomach.

 

Zhenya grumbles, a fake frown on his face as he peeks through the crook of his arm. “Not now, Tanyushka. Papa sleep.” He adopts a loud fake snore that sends Tatyana in a shriek of laughter.

 

“Daddy!” Tatyana turns to Sidney after attempting to shake Zhenya awake. “Wake him up!” Sidney scoops her up, rolling them both out of bed to Tatyana’s delight. “Daddy!”

 

“How about,” Sidney suggests when Tatyana’s lip wobbles dangerously, “we go make pancakes and eat them all without Papa?”

 

“Pancakes with chocolate chips?” Tatyana counters, crowing with delight when Sidney concedes defeat. “I’m gonna go set up!” She darts out of the room, Maggie scrambling after her.

 

Zhenya snorts and sits up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “You get outplayed by five-year-old,” Zhenya teases, laughing when Sidney mock-glares at him. “You need help?” Zhenya asks, following Sidney into the bathroom when he goes to brush his teeth. Sidney shakes his head and Zhenya shrugs, shuffling to use the toilet. His back catches Sidney’s eye, the scars and burns standing out starkly against Zhenya’s pale skin. He lingers on a scar on Zhenya’s shoulder that stretches from his left shoulder down to the center of his back, stepping forward to trace it lightly with his fingers. Zhenya jerks then relaxes, turning his head to look at Sidney. “Sidyushenka?”

 

“I–”

 

The sound of a pot dropping interrupts him, followed by a loud yelp from Maggie and an even louder “I’m okay!” from Tatyana. Sidney shakes his head, stretching on his toes to kiss the top of Zhenya’s scar. “I better make sure our daughter doesn’t hurt herself before noon.” He pauses in the doorway of the bathroom, staring seriously at Zhenya. “I love you, Zhenya.”

 

Zhenya smiles softly back at him, his voice warm and sleep-ruffled as he replies, “I love you too, Sidyushenka.”


End file.
